1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an operating handle for moving a relatively heavy apparatus, such as a medical device, the handle being of the type having a gripping member that, by means of a holder, is adjustable around a rotational axis aligned substantially perpendicularly relative to its longitudinal axis.
The invention is also directed to an operating handle for moving a relatively heavy apparatus, such as a medical device, the handle being of the type having a gripping member that, by means of a holder, is adjustable around a swiveling axis that intersects an axis aligned substantially perpendicularly relative to the longitudinal axis of the operating handle.
2. Description Of the Prior Art
Medical systems such as x-ray therapy and diagnostics installations have a number of relatively heavy components which must be positioned by a physician or an attendant relative to the examination subject, or relative to other components, in a manner which varies with each treatment or examination. Such components may be mounted on a wall or a ceiling of the installation room such as by means of a parallelogram arrangement. In some installations, the movement of the components is undertaken completely by physical exertion on the part of the physician or attendant, in other systems once a small force has been exerted on the component in a particular direction, the actual movement of the component is taken over by motor control.
German OS 30 09 496 discloses a medical apparatus in the form of an x-ray target device wherein a command arm is adjustable around its longitudinal axis. Switch keys for controlling the apparatus are provided in the middle region of the command arm.
In an x-ray target device disclosed in German OS 42 18 019, a rod-shaped handle is held at a distance from the x-ray target device via a holder and is held pivotable around an axis parallel to its longitudinal axis.
German OS 30 048 discloses another x-ray target device. An operating handle thereof is L-shaped and is seated at one side of the x-ray target device by means of a first leg. A gripping member of the operating handle, forming a second leg, is held at the side so as to be adjustable around the longitudinal axis of the first leg, which is oriented approximately perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis thereof. Switch means for controlling components are provided at the second leg. Further, the second leg is adjustable around a swiveling axis that intersects an axis that is aligned substantially perpendicularly relative to the longitudinal axis of the gripping member.